Halloween, Sorcière-Chaperon et Loup-Garou
by RyuShyki
Summary: OS PWP. La nuit d'Halloween dans un manoir "hanté" ou comment un loup peux se faire un sorcier.


**Halloween, Sorcière-Chaperon et Loup-Garou.**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, ces beaux jeunes hommes appartiennent à Oda, le manoir par contre, c'est propriété privé huhu.

**Rating:**M

**Note:** Halloween à Noël? Mais oui, bien sûr, y a pas de souci ! ^^'' Nan, je suis juste une feignasse qui a perdu sa motivation (je ne vais pas vous dire que j'ai des histoires en cours et délaissées, je vais me faire lyncher sinon …) Donc voilà, un OS, manier différemment de ce que j'ai déjà postée. Je voulais essayer, sur un coup de tête, faites-moi partager vos impressions pour m'aider à m'affiner ! :3

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Halloween un soir de pleine lune, n'est-ce pas plaisant ? Surtout quand vous vous retrouvez dans la rue, votre petit panier en forme de citrouille à la main, un drap blanc sur la figure, que votre maman a bien voulu sacrifier parce qu'au fond, vous êtes un enfant adorable, bien que vous écoutiez « _This is Halloween_ » de Marilyn Manson depuis une semaine… De quoi vous mettre dans l'ambiance !

C'est monstrueusement comblé que vous gambadez, avec vos copains, sous la lumière des lampadaires oranges, allant d'une porte à l'autre plus ou moins décorée, hésitant à utiliser un heurtoir plein de fils d'araignée ou une sonnette couverte de sang, remontant les trottoirs couverts par endroits de citrouilles à la grimace comique ou terrifiante, la flamme jetant des ombres à l'intérieur de leurs têtes. **« Des bonbons ou un sort ! »**. Que vous l'aimez cette phrase ! Surtout quand les grands-mères ont prévu des rations de bonbons aux caramels, de papillotes aux chocolats ou aux pâtes de fruits et autres gourmandises dont vous raffolez et dont vos papilles se régalent d'avance.

Jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez devant la maison la mieux décorée du quartier… pour la simple et bonne raison qu'en temps normal elle ressemble déjà à un manoir hanté… Chaque année elle parait plus terrifiante à cette date : d'énormes citrouilles décorent le perron de trois marches, de larges bougies se consument à chaque fenêtre, l'arbre mort dans la cour devant la maison rajoute à l'ambiance déjà bien refroidie par la brise froide qui vagabonde sur les pavés de l'espace et soulève de longues toiles d'araignées.  
A l'école, beaucoup de vos copains et copines pensent qu'il y a dans cette maison des fantômes, voir même des sorcières. Et chaque année, l'un d'entre vous doit aller sonner et demander des bonbons.

Et cette année, c'est votre tour ! Hahaha n'est-ce pas magnifique ? Vous allez enfin savoir si cette maison est hantée pour de vrai ou si ce sont des blagues, comme la petite souris, la Fée des dents, les cloches et le lapin de pâques !

Un regard à vos copains vous fait soudain déglutir. Et si c'était vrai… ? Vos doigts se crispent sur l'anse de votre panier-citrouille déjà bien garni. Y a-t-il vraiment besoin d'y aller ? Vous avez assez de bonbons… Non ! Vous devez y aller ! Sinon, on vous considéra comme un trouillard. Un peu de courage que diable !

D'un pas vaillant, vous vous avancez sur le pavé, ou… de la brume se disperse ?! … L'abus de sucre est mauvais pour la santé et pourtant, vous êtes sûr de n'avoir mangé qu'une langue de chat… La vaillance vous quitte et c'est lentement, un nœud dans le bidon, que vous avancez vers la large porte de bois sombre couverte de fausses toiles… ou de vraies ?

Vous avez l'impression que les yeux des citrouilles vous suivent… et évidemment, quand vous les regardez elles ne bougent plus. Malines les cucurbitacées.

Grimpant les marches, vous n'avez même pas le temps de tendre la main vers le heurtoir en forme de … lion ? Loup ? Une bête quoi, que la porte s'ouvre lentement dans un grincement lugubre qui vous glace le sang, vous pétrifie et dresse vos cheveux sur votre nuque. Le drap cache vos genoux qui s'entrechoquent, heureusement.

De l'encadrement s'échappe de la brume, basse, dégoulinant lentement sur les escaliers et engloutit le bas de votre drap et vos pieds.

Une silhouette se distingue alors dans l'embrasure de bois. Grand et élancé, un jeune homme blond comme les blés, d'une beauté hypnotique, se dévoile à vous. Converses noirs, jean de même couleur moulant, retenu par plusieurs ceintures en damier d'échiquier et orné de plusieurs chaînes, sweat large d'un rouge sang profond. Un immense chapeau de sorcière, d'un noir d'encre, était déposé que sa chevelure blonde, dont une mèche cache son œil droit.

Vous déglutissez, surpris et hypnotisé par ses traits et cet œil bleu fascinant. De longues secondes s'écoulent avant que vous ne vous rappeliez votre sentence… qui d'ailleurs ne veux plus sortir.

Le sorcier-chaperon-rouge vous sourit alors, d'un sourire à la fois doux et moqueur.

**_ Des bonbons ou un sort peut-être ? Aurais-tu perdu ta langue, petit fantôme ? **Demande-t-il en se tournant légèrement vers l'intérieur du manoir, tendant le bras vers ce que vous supposez être un bocal de bonbons tandis que vous reprenez vos esprits sous votre drap. Quel bonne idée vous avez eu de faire le fantôme d'ailleurs…

Alors que le sorcier se retourne vers vous avez un panier d'osier remplit de toutes sortes de friandises, une voix grave, chaude et …suave s'élève dans la noirceur derrière le blond.

**_ Oï Sanji ! Grouille-toi…**

Surgit alors de derrière le sorcier un homme loup. Torse et pied nus, seulement habillé d'un pantalon noir taille basse, vos yeux restent figés sur la longue cicatrice qui barre le poitrail du nouvel arrivant, avant que vos mirettes ne remontent le long de son torse et découvrent des oreilles de loup en lieux et place de celle habituellement humaines, auxquelles étaient attachés des pendants d'oreilles en or. Dans son dos battait une longue queue de loup … Super les effets spéciaux… Brrr.  
Se postant au côté du blond, le nouvel arrivant aux cheveux verts vous regarde de haut, un rictus aux lèvres.

**_ Hn !… Encore des gosses. Donne-lui ce qu'il veut et ramène-toi.**

Il glissa sa main sur les fesses du sorcier, qui le foudroya du regard et le repoussa doucement de sa main libre vers les profondeurs de la maison, sous le regard taquin du loup.

**_ J'arrive, deux minutes. File … !**

Quand il se retourne vers vous, une légère rougeur disparaît de ses joues tandis qu'il vous sourit et vous tend doucement des confiseries. Vous vous empressez de lui présenter votre citrouille en plastique et de le remercier et de filer dardar rejoindre vos amis qui vous attendent devant la grille, dévalant le perron, évitant les citrouilles aux yeux malicieux.

C'est à peine si vous remarqué que la porte s'est refermée dans un silence des plus religieux…

**҉**

Ses pas résonnaient faiblement dans le long couloir devant lui le long tapis persan, sur le parquet de bois laqué, étouffait le son de ses converses.  
Les chandeliers disposés sur les meubles éclairaient de manière tremblotante les portraits et les bustes de marbre disposés dans le corridor, leur donnant un aspect inquiétant, monstrueux… parfait pour l'atmosphère d'un cache-cache géant dans cette maison « hantée ».  
Se déplaçant tel une ombre, Sanji remonta la galerie en direction du large escalier menant à l'aile Est, l'oreille aux aguets du moindre bruit. Se plaquant au mur, il vérifia qu'à l'étage, personne ne l'attendait. Il monta prestement les marches et disparut dans le couloir de droite… dont les bougies s'éteignirent inopinément quand il arriva au milieu, soufflées par une brise glacée…

Il se figea, les cheveux sur sa nuque se dressant, retenant son souffle… avant de s'avancer doucement, près à déguerpir aussi vite que ses jambes lui permettraient.

Brusquement il se mit à courir, tenant son chapeau d'une main, s'élançant lestement dans le couloir jusqu'à ce qu'un bras assuré et musclé ne passe autour de sa taille et n'arrête efficacement sa course, le plaquant au sol avant de le traîner dans une pièce sombre, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire «cacahuète».

Le cœur battant à tout rompre dans ses veines, il se débattit comme il put entre les mains fermes qui tentaient de l'immobiliser à plat ventre, battant des pieds et des mains, quand les lèvres de son agresseur se posèrent au creux de son cou. Il reconnut alors l'odeur musquée et virile de Zoro. Il étouffa une insulte et envoya sa tête en arrière pour se libérer de son emprise, tentant de s'enfuir à quatre pattes.  
Son agresseur jura sous l'impact puis le rattrapa par une cheville, l'attirant à lui férocement, le forçant à lui faire face et l'emprisonnant sous son poids, clouant ses poignets au parquet et s'emparant fougueusement de ses lèvres.

Submergé par la force et le désir qui émanaient de l'homme loup, Sanji tenta cependant de lui donner des coups de genoux, fort peu efficaces. Les lèvres brûlantes sur sa bouche lui brouillaient les idées, sa combativité perdait en force et Zoro le savait. Dardant sa langue contre les lèvres du blond, il s'empara bientôt de sa bouche, l'entraînant dans une valse effrénée, lui imposant un rythme infernal, jusqu'à ce que sa victime n'halète.

Le regard embrouillé, Sanji tenta une dernière fois de s'échapper, plus pour le principe qu'autre chose.

**_ Zoro bordel … Lâche-moi… Tu m'étouffe**, murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Pour toute réponse, le verdoyant eut un imperceptible rire moqueur, tout en se plaçant plus confortablement entre ses jambes, mettant leur anatomies durcies par la situation en contact.

**_ Je n'ai aucune envie de te lâcher, Sanji… Tu es très bien là où tu es**, murmura-t-il sensuellement, avant de lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille, frottant son bassin contre le sien suavement, lui arrachant un gémissement.  
Les joues rougies par les sensations, Sanji détourna la tête et essaya de se soustraire à la poigne de Zoro, sans succès.

**_ Débats-toi petit sorcier, ça ne fais qu'attiser mon envie**, lui dit-il, une ombre de rire dans la voix tandis qu'il glissa ses lèvres sur sa joue, remontant jusqu'à sa bouche, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

**_ Je te hais Zoro... **souffla le blond, les yeux mi-clos ancrés aux siens, trahissant le plaisir coupable qu'il ressentait.

**_ Hn… ! Hais-moi plus fort**, susurra-t-il contre sa bouche avant de s'en emparer, plus calmement mais avec toujours autant d'intensité.

Sanji gémit contre ses lèvres, fermant les yeux, tiraillé entre l'envie de s'abandonner à lui et le sentiment farouche de passer pour un steak. Il se débattit faiblement, son corps ne lui répondant qu'à moitié, ne mettant aucune force dans ses tentatives. _Sale traitre !_ Son amant se fit un peu plus insistant, happant sa lèvre inférieure, la suçant sensuellement, ondulant son bassin contre le sien, attisant leur désir respectif.

**_ Dis-moi que tu en a envie… **Lâcha dans un souffle rauque l'homme loup, le regard toujours posé sur les traits du blond, tandis qu'il libéra prudemment une main de sa victime, pour la glisser sous son sweat et caresser sa peau, ferme, douce et blanche. La satisfaction de le sentir se cambrer sous sa main et de voir ses joues rougir de honte face à son propre désir, lui coula dans les veines tel un torrent impétueux. L'envie de le posséder là, tout de suite, se fit virulente, d'autant que son adorable victime se mordait la lèvre, tiraillée par ses envies. Alors autant faire pencher la balance du bon côté…

Libérant son autre main, désormais sûr qu'il ne tenterait plus de s'enfuir, il remonta d'un geste précis le sweat de son blond et appliqua généreusement ses mains et ses lèvres sur lui, allant directement aux endroits qu'il savait sensibles.  
La réaction fut immédiate : Sanji se cambra de plus belle, essayant de retenir halètements et gémissements qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir. Il maudit ce loup de connaître aussi bien ses points faibles, les yeux tout brouillés dérivant sur ce qu'il pensait être le plafond la pièce étant toujours plongée dans l'obscurité. Ses ongles vernis de noir pour l'occasion ripèrent sur le sol avant de se glisser dans la courte et douce chevelure de son tortionnaire, voulant lui faire reculer sa tête, sans aucun succès ! La volonté n'y était absolument plus, malgré ce qu'il voulait faire croire.

Il étouffa un léger hoquet en sentant les doigts brûlant de Zoro se faufiler sur le bas de son ventre et s'attaquer calmement à sa ceinture. Sanji se redressa sur les coudes.

**_ Zoro nan… Ils pourraient arriver…**lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

**_ Rien à faire…** répondit-t-il sur le même volume de voix.

**_ Marimo putain… Arrête…**

**_ Non.**

Réplique sans appel, Sanji ne put rétorquer car son amant venait de lier leurs lèvres à nouveau, tout en lui retirant pantalon et boxer, exhibant la contradiction entre la tête et le corps du blond. La première disait non, le deuxième s'abandonnait avec joie.  
Il rougit de plus belle en se voyant ainsi exposé à sa vue, et à celle éventuelle de ceux qui pourraient désormais les interrompre.

Il se rallongea sur le parquet, un bras en travers du visage, tentant de sauver un peu de son honneur dans l'histoire. Ce fut sans compter sur Zoro, qui lia leurs doigts et déposa leur lien au sol, dévorant ses traits du regard de manière si intense que Sanji en fut d'autant plus excité et honteux.  
Le souffle rauque, l'homme loup porta la main du blond à ses lèvres et y déposa un long baiser, ses yeux rivés aux siens. Il l'attira ensuite à lui, s'emparant passionnément de ses lèvres et de sa bouche entière, tout en s'occupant de ses propres vêtements, oppressant et gênants.

Troublé par les sentiments qui passaient à travers les gestes et le regard de Zoro, Sanji déglutit et se redressa pour s'asseoir sur les cuisses musculeuses de son amant, libérées de leurs tissus. Posant ses mains à la base de ses oreilles, il revint l'embrasser, happant ses lèvres avec une délicatesse étrangère à la bestialité de leurs échanges précédents.

**_ J'en ai envie …**Murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres ravageuses, le bout de ses doigts perdu dans la toison verte.

Un puissant frisson parcourut la nuque de l'homme loup à l'écoute de cette déclaration, et un sourire moqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres.

**_ T'en a mis du temps**.

Il l'embrassa, coupant court aux éventuelles insultes et jurons, coulant une main entre leurs deux corps brûlants, possédant l'intimité de son amant au creux de sa main. Le blond se crispa un instant, son dos s'arquant à nouveau sous la caresse impudique qui le fit gémir et frissonner, se crispant légèrement avant que le contact de ses doigts en lui le fit frissonner.

Il se crispa les premiers instants, avant que l'homme loup ne s'occupe de ses zones érogènes, lui dévorant le cou sensuellement, activant sa main libre sur son membre érigé, déviant son attention de la douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir.  
Le blond gémit, le souffle court, le corps tiraillé entre souffrance et plaisir, les mains prises de légers tremblements sur la toison verte. Les lèvres humides contre la tempe de son amant, Sanji tentait vaille que vaille de garder un peu de lucidité, la raison s'étant barrée très rapidement après seulement quelques attouchements. Du moins jusqu'à ce que son intimité soit suffisamment détendue pour recevoir l'anatomie de l'homme loup…

Zoro remonta sa main libre le long de sa hanche, palpant sa peau, en appréciant le grain fin et doux, s'arrêtant sur les côtes, ressentant la respiration haletante et erratique de son amant. Il lui embrassa le cou, longuement, lui mordillant le derme, agaçant sa peau, remontant lentement jusqu'à son oreille, y murmurant quelques mots, tout en le pénétrant, prenant soin de ne pas le blesser.

Sanji ferma fort les yeux, quelques larmes perlant aux coins, et s'agrippa au verdoyant, plantant ses doigts dans ses épaules, autant pour la douleur que pour les paroles prononcées. L'impression de se faire dépuceler quand Zoro le possédait était récurrente … Même après leurs nombreux ébats, il n'avait toujours pas prit le pli… Ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire au Marimo. Laissant glisser ses lèvres sur sa peau, ce dernier vint happer sa lèvre inférieure, attendant patiemment que son blond s'habitue de nouveau à lui.

Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver d'ailleurs. Coulisser sur ce membre imposant lui procurait des sensations folles, toujours nouvelles, et diablement addictives. Il se déhancha sur l'homme loup, prenant peu à peu de l'assurance, variant ses ondulations et l'inclinaison de son bassin, gémissant et grognant son plaisir.  
Suivant son rythme, Zoro lui imposa soudainement le sien, plus vif et impétueux, le renversant sur le tapis, ses mouvements devenant frénétiques, plus puissants à chaque gémissement suggestif de son amant, complètement perdu dans les vagues de plaisirs qui l'assaillaient. Le sexe du blond, douloureusement érigé et frustré, se frottait maladroitement entre leurs deux bas-ventres brûlants, proche de la rupture, à fleur de peau, malmené par le tsunami de sensations violentes et affreusement délicieuses. Son souffle rauque se perdit contre la peau halée de l'homme loup, avant que leurs lèvres ne se rejoignent et qu'il ne se perde définitivement contre la langue de son amant.

Dans un ultime soubresaut, la jouissance atteint Sanji, qui se cambra, accentuant la prise du sexe de Zoro dans sa gaine de chair, maculant leurs deux ventres de son essence brûlante et moite. Le verdoyant eut un râle profond, se forçant à libérer le blond de sa présence, craquant sur le tapis dans un long soupir.

Tous deux essoufflés, haletant et perdu dans l'engourdissement du plaisir, ils mirent quelques minutes à se remettre. Le regard d'argent vagabonda sur le corps offert et souillé de son amant, dont la peau à nu luisait faiblement de sueur. L'envie de le posséder à nouveau s'insinua dans ses veines. Malgré les faibles protestations de Sanji, il s'allongea sur lui confortablement, fourrant son visage dans son cou, inspirant à fond son odeur enivrante, passant ses bras sous les siens, sentant contre son ventre celui du blond, ainsi que son cœur, battant lourdement dans sa poitrine.

_ **Oï Marimo… tu m'écrases...**

**_ Et alors… ? **Murmura-t-il en en frottant doucement ses lèvres contre sa joue avant de lui embrasser délicatement, ce qui fit rougir Sanji. Les accès de tendresses de Zoro étaient rares… et cachaient souvent quelque chose. **T'aime ça, Cook… Deuxième round ?**

_Fin._


End file.
